Foundry 2214: Second Coming of Perfect
Foundry 2214: Second Coming of Perfect is a 2018 television movie loosely based on the original series The Bagel Show and a part of the official Foundry timeline. The film follows the one of The Bagel Show's main characters, Invader Rob, a couple of hundred years later, as he and his crew aboard the S.S. Robilist discover that Perfect has been cloned by a group of aliens on a nearby planet they come across on their travel of the universe, and they soon find out this clone is way more dangerous than the original Perfect ever was. It was released on Netflix on August 4, 2018 as a Netflix exclusive movie. It later received a Blu-ray and DVD release on June 18, 2019. Plot In the Foundry year of 2193, a group of blue humanoid aliens known as the "Borens" have long heard propaganda legends about how the original Perfect was the son of a great God, known to them as Titan. According to the legends, Titan sent down Perfect to create a universe where everyone is equal in their own rights and privileges, and those who rebelled were servery punished by death. One of the Borens, by the name of Zen, travels back to his home world to tell everyone the great news about how he has found fragments remains of Perfect, and with their cloning technology that was still in development, they would be able to revive Perfect. 3 years later, the cloning machine they had developed was finally able to be used on full-bodied people, and Perfect's fragments were cloned as a Xeein baby. The Borens rejoice as they have accomplished what they thought was impossible several years ago, reincarnate their God's son Perfect. 18 years later in 2214, it is discovered that Invader Rob has left Earth many years ago and has grouped up a team of orphans that were left abandoned and left for dead on their own planets and people themselves willing to enlist. It is also learned that Casy is one of the Elitist aboard the massive ship, serving as Rob's secretary as Sir Random and Sidney went missing years back and were never found. Inside the ship's engine room is a group of orphans conditioning S.S. Robilist's engine, and they are revealed to be Isaac, Hunter, Emilia, and Stine, a group of orphans that belonged from the same planet. Isaac, being gifted to be able to sense power levels and their morality, senses a very bad presence coming from just 5 light years away. Hunter, his lifelong friend, tells him to probably dismiss it and continue with the job, but Isaac is still very worried about the sense. He reports this to Secretary Casy. After discovering the report, Rob decides to send the Robilist dispatch team to investigate. When they do not return on time, Rob tries to come into radio contact but there is nothing but static. Rob then chooses the best course of option would be to send himself and another team in to see what has happened to his dispatch team. After volunteering to join Rob, Isaac's friends decide to stick by him and join him. When they arrive to the scene, Rob notices that the coordinates that he sent the dispatch team to had nothing but planet rubble everywhere, save for one blue planet roughly the size of Earth. They arrive on the planet and start to discover that extraterrestrial life used to exist on the planet, as they find remnants of skeletal bodies everywhere. Suddenly, a huge explosion shocks the entire team. The impact is so large to takes the planet out of its original path and spins it in all directions. With the Robilist nearby, Rob insist they move the ship out of the way when suddenly a huge burst of energy targets the ship, destroying half of it and killing everyone in its path. Rob and the team rushes to the energy launch sight, where a massive green blob is shifting into a familiar form, Perfect. Rob instantly recognizes him from all those years ago. The new Perfect greets Rob as he explains that he was a clone made by the inhabitants of the planet a few years ago, and that as punishment for bringing him back into the imperfect universe he killed them all. He also explains that he has killed Rob's dispatch team. Rob, realizing this new Perfect was simply too overpowered to fight, rushes the others out of safety and into a nearby cave. Before Rob can enter the cave, Perfect's green essence latches onto Rob's arm and pushes back with such a force that Rob's arm is completely cut clean. Bleeding and without a medical kit, Rob realizes they are in a sticky situation and decides the only option is to use a last resort megabomb he has kept in his pack for a situation like this. The subordinates insist that something else could be done, but when Rob goes out and tries to find the new Perfect, he is nowhere to be found. Somewhere halfway across the planet, the self proclaimed Perfect II discovers that the blast he conducted made his body unstable, and plans to take over Rob's body before his essence withers away and dies. TBC Cast * as Invader Rob * as Casy * as Isaac * as Hunter * as Emilia * as Stine * as Perfect II Production On October 17, 2017, Cartoon Network announced a TV movie was in the works based on the The Bagel Show and one of it's main characters, Rob. Invader Rob II was confirmed to be directing and writing the movie. In March 2018, a summary was released explaining that the events of the movie were to happen hundreds of years after The Bagel Show focusing on Rob and his space crew aboard the S.S. Robilist discovering a familiar enemy. Days later, it was confirmed that the movie would be released on Netflix in a partnership with Cartoon Network on August 4th. Release and reception Category:Articles currently being worked on